


Luna Dark Adventure

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: (10/15/19) I'll be added the Pervious Summary at some point. Not feeling it doing it.





	Luna Dark Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> (10/15/19) I'll be added the Pervious Summary at some point. Not feeling it doing it.

Luna was walking to the Salities to find answers. Leo skated to Luna so he can give her the Signer Dragon cards. "Luna!" As Leo shouted to her as he sees Luna. Luna stopped as she heard her name from Leo and turned around. Leo stopped and gives her the two dragon cards. "Here, they'll help you defeat the Dark Signers." Leo said to Luna. Luna took them and stared at her card for a min, thinking. "Thank you, Leo. But, you need to go. This is me and me alone. I know you wanted to help, but if I failed. Just remember that I'll be with you in your heart and have our dragons watching over you." Luna said to Leo. "Alright, be careful." Leo said as he skate back to Yusei. Meanwhile in Domino City, Akiza was at her appartment as she saw a news of something of purple fire and building collapsed. Akiza turned off the TV and feels a little rage, crushing her cup with her Phychic powers. She take a deep breath and sighed. Her mark glow bright and burns as Akiza notice her mark, holding her arm, groan in pain. She notice a glow bright purpish violet in the sky of a shape of a humming bird from her window. The mark might telling her to there. Akiza rushed out to get there. She called a cab and got in. She ride the cab up to the point where the cab can't go any further. She get out and was near by. Her mark burns more as she goraning in pain. She walked to the purple flames and use her powr to clear the way and walked in. She notice someone in the middle and she rushed over. Akiza started to hear voices of people calling her names, annoyed, terrified, and rude. She wanted it to stop, but she made it. Akiza notice a young duelist dueling looks like a duel ghoul of the Dark Signer. Luna wins as she reach her hand out and a orange outline of her hand went out of her hand as it went to the duel ghoul body and took the synchro card with the dark marks, but it's a pecien of a leg of a Dark Signer mark to something. She kept it and appeared above her hummimg bird mark as Akiza notice it. Akiza rushed to Luna. "Hey, you child. I challenged you to a duel!" Akiza said to Luna. Luna notice Akiza mark. "You're a Signer?" Luna said as she was surprisied. Akiza notice her mark. "A Signer?" Akiza said as she shake her head. "No, this mark cursed, cuasing me in pain and affected me. I'll crush you with my power of my Black Rose Dragon!" As she showed her dragon to Luna. Luna thinks and sighed. "Alright, I'll spare you." Luna said as she started her duel disk and Akiza started hers and both draw card. "Duel!" As they said. "I'll go first, I draw!" Akiza said she drew her first card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" As her appeared on the field. "And then from my hand, I use White Rose Dragon effect from my hand. Since i have a plant monster on my field, I can special summon it." As she summons it from ber hand. "Now, prepared for this. I tuned my Twilight Rose Knight with my White Rose Dragon to synchro summon this card. A dark cold flame shall devour the world. No light will ever see, appear Black Rose Dragon!" As she monsters tuned and merge to summon Black Rose Dragon. "I set a card and I end my turn." Akiza said as she end her turn. "I draw" Luna said. During the duel, Akiza is having trouble focusing on dueling as she hear voices of her classmates during the time when she was at the school academy. She had trouble focusing on dueling and only thoughts on loneless, helpless, terrified by her powers, and suicidal. She was low on Life Points, but she had something to bring back her dragon, but she use card exchanged and exchanged her 1 card with luna. She got a helpful card, but at a price. Akiza plays it and destroyed every singal card on the field and payed her life points down to 1 Life points as she dealt with 3198 life points damage from getting rid of the cards as she screams in pain. She barely standing and draw a card from a facedown card she had. she plays Yellow Rose Dragon as she tributes it to bring back her monster and gain 1500 ATK points. Akiza attack with her dragon but luna use a monster effect from her hand to stop the attack and gained Life points of 3900 of her monster attack. Her dragon gotten destroyed due to Yellow Rose Dragon Effect as she ended her turn. Luna had her draw phase skipped due to her monster effect that she used. Luna plays Monster Reborn to bring out Black Rose Dragon. Luna attacks with Black Rose dragon with Firery Throne as it charges at Akiza, stabbing her as screaming in agony and lift in the air and tossed far as her Life Points dropped to 0. Akiza landed in the purple mist of fire as she was dying from the pain of the duel and crashed landed hard. Her vision went blank and saw the shadow of the netherworld king. "Do you want get renvenged on those who treated you badly?" As a mysterious voice heard. Akiza said "Yes, I want to end my suffer. Please. Make it stop. I can't take it anymore!" Akiza said as she was resurrected as a Dark Digner and have a Killer Whale mark on her other arm as she still have her Signer mark. 

To be continued......


End file.
